bestfreinds hug and kiss
by SasuSaku303
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been best friends since the day they were born what happens when she gives him a hug but he give her a kiss SasuSaku
1. OMG WHAT DID YOU SAY

In a little town called Kohona a young girl with pink hair and green orbs went off to see her best friend.

This girl was none other that Sakura Haruno. She was going to visit Sasuke Uchiha.Yes they are best friends.he was normaly cold to others and would rarley say anything but with her he was always joking around and teasing her. They would visit eachother every day and bring a small present like tomatos or strawberrys.(lol)she would also give him a hug everytime they saw eachother . she only did to annoy him tho . he always said he hated it but he didnt mean it he actually liked it.

Sakura was now at the Uchiha mansion.

She went up to the door and rang the bell.

Sasuke answered the door.

"Hi Sasuke-kun"said sakura

"Hey"he said

he prepard for their daily hug and...nothing.

He found sakura on the couch staring at him like hes crazy.

then...

"Sasu-kun are you alright"

he twiched at his little nickname but then said he was fine and sat by Sakura.

they stayed in silence for a couple of minutes but then Sasuke stood up.

"Where are you going "

"kitchen want anything wait let me guess strawberrys"he said sarcastically

"how do u no that" she said playing along

several minutes later he came in seeing sakura watching tv about a couple who was hugging

he then remember how he didnt get his daily hug today

he went and set the the strawberrys and tomatos on the coffe table

once he did that he kept his eyes on the tv ... not!

He was always staring at Sakura.

He then started to speak.

"Sakura" he said then Sakura turned off the tv and looked at him.

"Yea"

"um... well i was wondering "

"Yea ?"

"well"

"What is it Sasuke-kun"

"uhhh... iwaswonderingwhyyoudidnthugmetoday"(translation- i was wondering why you didnt hug me today)

"Can you say that again pls"

"I was wondering why you didnt hug me today and you normally do"

"Oh well i decided to stop doing that"

"Why"

"Well you always telling me that you hated it and I guess i didnt want you to hate me for doing that"

"Oh i understand but can i tell you something"

"Sure i guess "

"i never hated it i always like it i just didnt want to seem ..."

"Weak"

"i was gonna say pathetic but that works too"

they both laughed until...

"Hey Sakura"

"Yea"

"do me a favor ?"

"Kay"

"give me a hug" he held his arms out

she look at him weird and checked his forheadand said

"Are you okay "

he gave her the im-serious-now-just-do-it look

at that she gave him a hug once they pulled apart she asked

"are you happy now"

"no but if i get anouther hug i will "

"ugh fine"

As they were about to pull apart Sasuke wouldnt let go

He kept hugging.

He then loosened his grip still hugging and...

kissed her

He then let go of her and saw her blushing like crazy.

Then he finally asked "go out with me"

She was so shocked at what he did the she just hit him on the head and walked back home .

_back with Sasuke_

not knowing what he did wrong he just stared up at the ceiling

wondering

wondering... about sakura

he decided to not think bout it and go to sleep

_with Sakura_

"what the hell is the matter with him oh no i might have to face him again tommorow morning crap no im going to face him right now "

**"Or get anoter delicious taste of his lips"**

(ps bold is inner sakura and normal font is outer Sakura)

"what no way no how " she said as she blushed

**"well think about it hes totally hot hes strong good looking shall i continue "**

"pls dont "she walked up to her door opened it went to her room.

"this is bad"

--

hey this is SasuSaku303 my second fanfic yea

this was supposed to be a one-shot but i becided not to because i got to many ideas but yea

i dont own naruto or SasuSaku sadly but yea review

--

**Sakura- reveiw ppl**

**Sasuke-yea reveiw **

**Sakura-ahhhhh**

**Sasuke-What **

**Saku-i hate you **

**Sasu-why**

**Saku-the kiss**

**Sasu-i thought you would have liked it **

**Saku-slaps Sasuke--walkes away-**

**Sasu-What did i do now **

**Me-ugh boys**

**Sasu-i wont kill you on one condition**

**Me-uh whats that **

**Sasu- whispers -make Sakura'do'things to me in the story -**

**Saku-PERVERT-slaps Sasuke again-**

**Me-things like that were gonna happen any ways **

**Saku-really **

**Me-maybe**

**Saku-oops sorry Sasuke -runs off-**

**Me-kicks Sasuke -IF YOU REVIEW YOU CAN KICK SASUKE WHILE HES UNCOUNSIOUS**


	2. AN

**Dear people that read my stories i am sorry that i havent updated but i will now update every saturday or friday okay right now i am still working on my storie chapters okay so hold on and keep reveiwing k i love you all thx -SasuSaku303 **


	3. Asked again

_Recap_

_with Sakura_

_"what the hell is the matter with him oh no i might have to face him again tommorow morning crap no im going to face him right now "_

_**"Or get anoter delicious taste of his lips"**_

_(ps bold is inner sakura and normal font is outer Sakura)_

_"what no way no how " she said as she blushed_

_**"well think about it hes totally hot hes strong good looking shall i continue "**_

_"pls dont "she walked up to her door opened it went to her room._

_"this is bad"_

--

-

-

-

-

_with Sakura_

The next morning Sakura was paceing in her room thinking about what happened last night.

"It was just a dream right RIGHT !!!""omg i need to get a hold of my self it already 11o'clock 11O'CLOCK AHHHH"

_With Team 7 at the bridge_

"Hmmm" said Sasuke

" oi teme whatcha thinking about "- said naruto

"none of ur buisness dobe "

-poof-

"Hey sorry im late I -wa--- hey where is our little cherry blossom?" guess who said that

"..."

"Sasuke ,Naruto "

"..."

"you ok"

"OMFG SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU WHERE WHERE WHERE OMG THIS IS ALL MY FAULT IF ON-"

-BONK-

"DAMMIT NARUTO IM RIGHT HERE GOSH WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU"

"hmm are you the real Sakura "

"yes why "

"NO REASON hey kakashi sensei whats our mission "

"there is none now o go read porno i mean uh uh uh BYE"

-poof-

"so i woke up for nothing "

"no you didnt Sakura-chan now we can all go get ramen and then we can-"

-ring ring - (it was Sakuras phone)

_on the phone_

_(it was ino hinata and tenten)_

_"hello"_

_"SAKURA HARUNO DO YOU NO WHAT TIME IT IS "_

_"UM 11:45"_

_"YEA WE TOLD YOU TO MEET USAT THE MALL AT !0;45"_

_"no you didnt"_

_"tenten didnt tell you " _

_"no "_

_"umm hold on pls"_

with ino hina and ten

"you didnt tell her " said ino

"uhh heh sorry" said tenten

"its okay tenten "said hinata (she isnt shy okay )

back to the phone

_"back oh do you want to come tho"_

_"eh yea sure i guess "_

_"YAY COOL BYE "_

_"bye "_

_call ended_

" sooo "said sakura

"so?" said sasuke

"umm bye " with that Sakura starts walking but something grabs her hand

"were u going " said sasuke

"the mall why "

"can i come "

"no girls only and why would u want to go anyway"

"cause if i have nothing to do the dobe will annoy me till im dead "

"still no but why dont you go and have all boys day "

"fine "

"oh and do you remeber yesterday" Sasuke said in a wispering tone so naruto wont hear

"huh what do u mean " said Sakura tryin to avoid the subject. truth is its been on her mind the whole day every minute ever since she woke up

"you no what i mean Sakura and you also no its no use lying to me so spit it out"

"ok fine i DO remember yester day what about it "

"whats ur answer"

" to ?"

"ugh ill ask again "

"ok"

"Sakura Haruno will you go out with me"

TBC

**omg hi ppls this is SasuSaku303 im really sorry bout the making u wait thin well here oh and dont forget ill be updateing every friday now ok keep reveiwing k thx i love you all bye**


	4. what to do

_**okay ppl just to say i no i havent updated iv been studding and stuff so yea here is an all new chapter and here is sasuke to do the disclaimer thingy**_

_**Sasuke- hn**_

_**me-say it**_

_**Sasuke-hn**_

_**me -takes away his sakura doll-**_

_**Sasuke-no sakura come back**_

_**me-say it **_

_**Sasuke- she doesnt own naruto **_

_**me-gives it back**_

_**Sasuke oh sakura your okay -kisses the doll-**_

_**me and sakura-o.o**_

_**Me-on with the story**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Recap_

"oh and do you remember yesterday" Sasuke said in a whispering tone so naruto wont hear

"huh what do u mean " said Sakura trying to avoid the subject. truth is its been on her mind the whole day every minute ever since she woke up

"you no what i mean Sakura and you also no its no use lying to me so spit it out"

"ok fine i DO remember yester day what about it "

"whats ur answer"

" to ?"

"ugh ill ask again "

"ok"

"Sakura Haruno will you go out with me"

_Recap over_

"so will you"sasuke said as he let go of her hand

"hmmmmmm BYE" sakura said as she ran off

_with sakura_

As Sakura aproached her freinds at the mall she was sweating and panting like crazy

"uhh saku-chan why are you tired" said the oh so caring hinata

"um well i decided to start working out to get healthier you know us medics have to stay fit too"

"Sakura your like the most helthiest person i no " said wepon queen ten-ten

"well i dont seem fit enough to me at least"

"SA-KU-RA TELL US THE TRUTH WERE U RUNNING FROM THE COPS WERNT U TELL ME DAMN IT " said the idiot blond (no not naruto lol) INO

"I WASNT RUNNING FROM THE COPS YOU PIG IF YOU SHUT UP ILL TELL YOU"

"....."cricket cricket "

"sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo tell us your probelms young lady"

"okay it started yesterday when i was going over to sasukes house and-"

"oooooooohhhhhhhhhh"

"ahem as i was saying i went over to his house and you no how i normally hug him everyday well i didnt cause he always says he hates it and i dont want him to hate me so yea i stopped then we were sitting on the couch watching tv and he got up to get us some snacks then when he came back he asked me-"

"to marry him"

"to be his girl friend"

"to elope with him"

"uhhh no he asked why i didnt hug him"

"ohhhhh well that sucks "

"okayyyyyyyyy but yea when he asked i said because i didnt want him to hate me then he asked if he could have a hug then i gave him one but then he asked for another and then when i tried to let go he didnt and then when he loosened his grip annnnnndddddddddddd HE KISSED ME "

"…"

"this is when u say ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"yea then hes all like "go out with me"and stuff"

"OMG WHAT DID U SAY

"nothing i just hit him on the head and left"

"ok but what about now why were u running"

"well when we were waiting for kakashi-sensei it was kinda akward but when he came he said there was no mission then thats when i was about to head home sasuke grabed my hand he was all like do u remember yesterday then i ignored it then he kept asking i kept ignoring then he said"you no its no use lying to me"so i said i did remember then he asked what my answer and i said to then he asked again"

"ohhh what was his exact words"

"his exact words were "Sakura Haruno will you go out with me?"

"…."

"girls?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH what did u say"

"i said bye then ran all the way over here to u guys"

"omg so what r u gonna say "

"idk"

"well were gonna help you choose an answer"

"no its okay there only a few obstacles in the way of my answer"

"well what r they"

"well the fact that it can ruin our friendship if we break up"

"oh yea but forehead u just cant avoid him I mean wouldn't that ruin ur friendship too"

"yea I guess but girls seriously can we do this some other time I mean arnt we here to shop come on we can do this at a sleepover or something "

"yea ill have a sleep over at my house I just hope neji doesn't try to rape tenten while were there "

"yea "

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**Somewhere Where the guys are(Sasuke,Naruto,Shikamaru,Neji,Lee,Choji,Kiba,Sai and Shino**

"ACHOOOOO!!!!!!"

"hey neji whyd you sneeze"-naruto

"how the hell am I supposed to know hey uchiha how did you deal with the dobe for so damn long huh"

"tell you the truth I don't know "

"hey speaking of teme what where you saying to sakura-chan earlier"

Just then sasuke blushed a very noticeable blush he turned the color of his very favorite fruit of course THE TOMATO

"None of your business dobe "

"But teme it is my business I mean you two are my best friends "

"well-"

"And you blushing like a tomato"

"Dobe you have five seconds 1 2 3"

"Ehhh five seconds to wha-"

"Hey uchiha wait before you kill him come over to my house tonight "

"okay but hide your tenten doll from us it was kinda weird when you started to make out with it"

"yea"

"oh and sasuke this is troublesome to ask but why were you talking to sakura" guess who

"yea-munch-we saw you-munch- talking to her –munch and holding her hand-munch"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUTHFUL SASUKE WAS HOLDING MY DEAR CHERRYBLOSSOMS HAND WHY FOR WHAT REASON I WILL FIGHT YOU FOR HER HAND"

"soo sasuke why were you holding uglys hand "

And so on for the next hour they were terrorizing sasuke about him and sakura

And later on they went to the mall for the heck of being bord


	5. the end and a new beggining

**Hey ya ppls yea right now im in the car actually traveling and yea I have my laptop with me and since I haven't updated in a long time and im bord I decided to update and yea on with the reading**

**Recap**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_Hey uchiha wait before you kill him come over to my house tonight "_

"_Okay but hide your tenten doll from us it was kinda weird when you started to make out with it"_

"_Yea"_

"_Oh and sasuke this is troublesome to ask but why were you talking to sakura" guess who_

"_Yea-munch-we saw you-munch- talking to her –munch and holding her hand-munch"_

"_WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUTHFUL SASUKE WAS HOLDING MY DEAR CHERRYBLOSSOMS HAND WHY FOR WHAT REASON I WILL FIGHT YOU FOR HER HAND"_

"_Soo sasuke why were you holding uglys hand "_

_And so on for the next hour they were terrorizing sasuke about him and sakura_

_And later on they went to the mall for the heck of being bord_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

**Recap over**

-

-

-

At the mall

"Omfg that top is sooooo fricking adorable Hina-chan go try it on k"ino

"But Ino-chan"hina

"NOW"ino

"Ehh hai"hina

"omg im tired lets go get some food k"ino

"omg if she keeps this u im gonna die of shopping "tenten hina and sakura

With the guys (there at the mall already)

"So whatcha guys want to do first "Naruto

"Idk I guess let's eat first im outa food surprisingly "Choji

"Dude didn't you bring ten of those family pack chips" Shikamaru

"Yea and didn't we meet up only like half an hour ago "Neji

"I get hungry at times "Choji

"At times dude you can eat in your sleep" Shikamaru

"Hn fatso"Sasuke

"IM NOT FAT just plump besides I wouldn't talk sakura lover" Choji

"I don't love her why would you say that "Sasuke

"For the fact that at our last sleepover you kept moaning her name yes moaning not saying" Neji

"yea dude and you kept telling her that it felt good, you wanted her more" Sai

"And you wanted to revive the clan with her "Naruto

"And you wanted to marry her" Kiba

"And you also said if she didn't agree you'd probably kidnap or rape her until she agrees"Shino

"DAMMIT I TOLD YOU I DON'T LOVE HER "Sasuke

"Yes you do just admit it you love her with all your heart" naruto

"No dammit now leave me alone" Sasuke walks away and bumps into ……

**With the girls**

"So sak you decide yet" tenten

"No its just so hard I mean if I say no he might get mad at me if I say yes we might break up and never talk to each other again "Sakura

"You also forgot that if you do get together you both can be happy with each other and maybe even have adorable little uchiha babies "ino

"I suppose but still too many obstacles I mean what if-"Sakura

-Bump-

"HEY WATCH WERE YOUR- AHH S-S-S-SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" Sakura

"Hey the others are here too" hinata

"Yea hey how bout we just go with the guys huh sakura "ino

"Uhh no its okay it supposed to be girls only remember and besides the guys are probably talking about guy stuff right" sakura

"Nah it's ok besides we were talking about one of you girls any way" neji

"Who" tenten

"Oh someone "naruto

"Please excuse me and sakura "Sasuke

"Huh wait sasuke let go of me dammit hey "sakura

"…"

"What just happened?" hinata

"I think sasuke just kidnapped sakura" tenten

"Well what are we waiting for aren't we going spy "ino

'eh mide as well" shino

"WOAH HE ACTUALLY TALKED"everyone

"Ahh forget him lets go already" tenten

"ok"

**With sasuke an**d **sakura (ps he took her to an ally) (pss the others are spying already)**

"soo hi sasuke how are you what have you been doing lately iv-"

"cut the crap sakura why are you avoiding me"

"…"

"ANSWER ME" sakura winced

"-s-s-sasuke I don't know ok it happened all so fucking fast I mean one minute im your friend the next your asking me out im-im just really nervous and stuff I mean what happens if we break up it would be the end"

"yes but if you avoid me that can end it as well"

"don't think I hate you or anything but really think about it what if you leave me again I don't know what I would do

"… sakura look I already killed everything that may kill my own happiness but I guess to be happy I would need –mumble-"

"Huh speak up"

"-mumbles a little louder-"

"huh what"

"ID NEED YOU DAMMIT"

"-Drain reloading-"

"-major blush-"

"-still reloading-"

"-blush-"

"oh wow"

"come on sakura I promise I won't hurt you I-I-I-I l-l-love y-y-you"

"-shock-"

"Sakura"

"-Still in shock-'

"Don't worry I understand I've made you wait too long it ok were still friends alright" sasuke said as he started to walk away

"-Thud-"

"Huh sakura. SAKURA are you ok wake up dammit"

"Sasuke what happened" hinata

"I don't know all of a sudden she just faint- and how the hell did you get here so damn fast if she only collapsed like 5 seconds ago" Sasuke

"uh um well OH I CANT TAKE IT ANY MORE WE WERE ALL EAVESDROPPING IM SORRY ONII-SAN" Hinata  
_**(ill explain why she called him onii-san at the end ok)**_

"Aa it's alright imouto ok guys come on out "Sasuke

"Aw hina why'd you blow it" Naruto

"Eh gomen minna but I have to check sakura now" Hinata

"hey is she ok" ino

"Yea she just fainted from shock probably from what Onii-san "Hinata

"Yea I would be too I mean just look at Sasuke" ino

"What do you mean ino" tenten

"okay first of all ever since sasuke came back sakura has been interested in these special features of his good looks I mean sure he was hot back then but now he's so mother fuking sexy I mean he's fuking –Shikamaru coughs – umm ok enough of that

2. his strength I mean look at him he has those sexy abs that all the guys want just to impress the girls and beside sakura did always say that she wants a guy that can protect her and it official sasuke does that for her I've observed some things when we all had missions together even if it might cause a simple scratch he always come to the rescue or f she gets hurt he always worries even though she's probably had worse

3. he cares now this one im really surprised of but every time she gets hurt or sick he always takes care of her or like I said worries about her

4. he can be romantic at times when he wants to this one was REALLY a shocker I mean imagine sasuke uchiha being romantic and to a girl (sasuke growled at that part) and that lucky girl is none other than sakura haruno and soon to be future uchiha"

"Yamanaka "

"Hm"

"Shut up"

"but it's true-"

"Guys she's waking up" tenten

"mmm what happened"Sakura

"you fainted because of sasuke"

"oh now I remember"

sasuke crawled on top of sakura (her backs against the wall but she's sitting down) their noses were touching and he closed his eyes and said "Sakura Haruno will you go out with me Sasuke Uchiha"

As he was closing the space between them she whispered a soft "hai sasuke-kun"

-

-

-

**END(read on to find more about the sequal)**

-

-

-

-

**Okay hi ppls it sasusaku303 and I just want to explain why hinata and sasuke call each other imouto**

**And onii-san. I just think in a way they are kinda like brother and sister I guess it's the hair right but yea I like it when there together like that and I mean it in a brother/sister way one day I thought up of a mini fanfic where sasuke is all protective over hinata because he found her kissing naruto but he's being protective in a brotherly way also in the little corner he's all making out with sakura in front of them and yea ill put it up as soon as im done rereading it oh and btw this isn't the end of best friends hug and kiss I probably am gonna make a sequel so yea no problem see ya oh and pls review **


End file.
